Children of the BAU
by poisonx8
Summary: First Criminal Minds Story! There's a group of robbers running around robbing houses in the town of our beloved crime fighters. What happens when they pick the wrong house and come face to face with not the BAU themselves, but with their children! One Shot!


Hey! Oh how I have missed writing so much. For my Naruto fans, I have not stopped with Konoha Mafia…well I might have with that specific stories but I'll make more fanfics based on that storyline. This is for all of the Criminal Minds fans! I have become SO obsessed with this show! Ahhhh! Started last semester because of a final in English, we had to watch an episode, Mosley Lane, and decide if the teenage boy (I can't remember his name) is guilty or not for helping kidnap children. Here is a fanfiction based off our beautiful BAU children, Henry and Jack. I own no characters except Marcy.

* * *

Marcy LaMontague walked into the front door of her house and quickly shut the door before anymore of the cold air could rush forward and bite her bare legs. She had definitely picked a bad night to wear her new skirt out. Luckily her arms were more covered than her legs were though. Letting a smile creep onto her face she let the day replay through her mind. Her best friend's mom had picked her up and dropped her and Madeline off at the mall for the day where they met the two cute boys from English class. After a couple hours at the mall they walked over to the cinema and watched the new thriller-action movie that came out. Before Madeline's mom came to pick them up and take Marcy home she received a quick peck on the lips from Cameron. Before she had time to react Madeline had pulled her away and into the car before her mom could jump out and embarrass them.

The dirty blonde smiled again and took off her cardigan slinging it on the couch before she heard a shout followed by a laugh echo from upstairs. She laughed as she realized Henry had his best friend Jack over. Marcy loved Henry so much; they were more like best friends than siblings sometimes. Since she loved and hung out with Henry so much she obviously hung out with Jack just as much. When they were little the team used to laugh at how inseparable the three of them were. When Garcia commented that teenage years might drive them apart JJ laughed and said her daughter was much too like her to become a complete girly girl and still had a couple tough boy bones in her to hang around them. Then in came Reid with his statistics on how often male and female teenage siblings got along well. Everyone laughed and rolled their eyes at the boy genius.

Marcy ran up stairs forgetting to lock the front door in the process to see her favorite boys. She bolted through the ajar space of Henry bedroom and made the boys jump and laugh, turning down the music and flashing their sister a huge smile. The smile on their faces quickly disappeared when they took in her outfit. Henry reached over and turned the music down before narrowing his eyes at his sister.

"Marce…what are you wearing?" Henry asked slowly. Marcy cocked her head to the side letting her long hair cover her shoulders.

"Clothes?" She answered confused.

"Shes naked pretty much!" Jack exclaimed tackling her with Henry's comforter off his bed.

"Jack! You're going to mess up my hair!" Marcy whined untangling herself from the blanket and Jack's arms, trying hard not to step on his bare feet with her wedged heel booties.

"Did you go out dressed like that?" Henry asked baffled his normally tomboyish sister was wearing a skirt that exposed her long legs she got from her mother and a light pink flowy shirt.

"What? No." She smiled. Both boys let out a quiet breath they weren't aware they were holding until she spoke again, "I had a cardigan on." She laughed.

"Wait Hen, she's got a skirt on, girly shoes, pink," he stood up and got closer to her face. "Make up, and" He took a quiet sniff. "Perfume." She backed up and leaned on Henry's dresser watching the two of them play profiler. "She's got a secret smile, a twinkle in her eyes and a slight blush. Henry she went on a date!"

Henry's eyes slowly widened at this realization. "You went on a what? Does this guys know mom and dad own guns?" He asked slightly amused. "And that your brother is in the middle of applying for a gun license when he turns 18?" Ever since Hayley's death Hotch and the rest of the team didn't want to take a chance with their family ever. So when Henry and Jack turned 16 they asked their parents about getting licenses that to their surprise they weren't against the idea.

"Or that your other older brother already has his?" Jack smirked.

"Matter of fact, is he aware you know how to handle a gun?" Henry asked curiously.

"Guys. Cool it. It wasn't a date. Madi and I just hung out with Alex and Cameron at the mall and movies." Marcy shrugged.

"Did he kiss you?" Jack asked carefully eyeing Henry.

"What? N-no." Marcy blushed looking away and rocking onto the back of her heels.

Henry and Jack's eyes widened and they both stood up to say something before they heard the front door creak open down stairs. The three of them looked at each other with confused expressions wondering who was downstairs. Henry walked over to the window that looked down into the driveway to see if it was his parents home. He looked back at the other two and slowly shook his head. Marcy's eyes widened as she realized in her giddy nature she hadn't locked the front door.

"Mace didn't you lock the door?" Jack whispered pulling her away from the bedroom doorway.

"I don't remember." She fibbed.

"There have been a string of violent burglaries in town and you didn't lock the door?!" Henry hissed.

"I'm sorry!" She hissed back. "We gotta do something!" She looked at the clock and read 10:30; her parents should be home soon. Still it didn't mean they could let the robbers wander around their house.

Henry looked at Jack as he got an idea. The older LaMontague walked over to his desk and picked up the soccer ball sitting on the floor beside it. He crept out into the hall with the other two in tow and over to the stairs the three of the squatted down and listened carefully. Jack ran back into Henry's room and grabbed three bundles of rope before coming back and throwing it at them. Marcy tied the bundle securely around her hips while the other two just tucked it into the back of their jeans. They heard three sets of footsteps and looked at each other knowing they were definitely up against the people that went around robbing houses in town. They remembered it was three guys, but they couldn't remember if they were armed or not. Henry hoped this would test his theory out, they were either petty burglars, or they were something more serious than that. Something that using the team would be called up to solve after a murder, or hopefully not three after tonight. The blond boy looked at Jack who nodded at him to go on with his experiment. Henry peeked around the corner to see one of the robbers by the stairs in the doorway to the kitchen. The blond watched as the startled man turned around and braced himself against the wall. He let out a sigh and kicked the soccer ball aside before walking into the kitchen and grabbing a knife. Henry's eyes widened before he ushered the other two to scoot over so he could get away from the stairs.

"Good news, he isn't armed." Henry sighed.

"How do you know?" Marcy whispered.

"He grabbed a kitchen knife. If he was armed he would've pulled out a gun or even a knife." Henry explained.

"He could have a sick pleasure of attacking people with their own house hold items." Jack mused thinking like his father did.

"If he was intelligent enough as soon as he heard a sound that snuck up on him he would've whipped out his gun or weapon, pleasure or not." Henry countered.

"What are we gonna do?" Marcy asked.

"We're gonna stop them." Henry answered. "Go get your lacrosse stick."

"It's down stairs in the closet. Season hasn't started!" Marcy hissed. Jack face palmed and sighed.

"We still have the element of surprise its okay." Jack assured.

"Henry you take the back stairs into the kitchen from Marcy and I will go down these stairs. Sounds like they're in the living room." Jack ordered before they all nodded and got up. Marcy watched her brother disappear down the hall and around the corner before following Jack down the steps. "Can you maneuver in those?" He asked gesturing to her heels.

"Yes. If mom and Aunt Emmy can then I can too." She smiled as they peeked around the corner of the bottom of the steps. Just as Jack theorized, they were in the living room. They watched as one of them headed into the den and the other one opened the door to the back yard. Jack and Marcy saw Henry come down the stairs on the other side of the kitchen and signaled him to stop moving before the robber in the den came out and saw him. Jack grabbed Marcy's wrist and pulled her into the kitchen and ducked behind the island in the center of the spacious room.

The blonde girl grabbed an apple from the island and ducked again before peering around the side at the robber that was throwing things into a tan sack. She stood up quickly and threw the apple at his head before ducking again. The guy turned around gripping his head and yelling at his partner in the kitchen.

"Did you throw a damn apple at me?" He sneered.

"How can I throw an apple at you? I'm in the den not the kitchen." He rolled his eyes and turned back to sifting through drawers and cabinets.

Jack looked at Henry and signaled him on the count of three. Henry nodded and mouthed at Marcy to be careful. Jack reached down and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before rounding to the other side of the island. He looked at the man in the den and saw his back towards them and the one in the living room had his back towards them as well. Jack nodded and counted silently on his fingers. When he got to three he whispered, "Go!"

Henry rushed down the last couple steps and into the den. He grabbed the unsuspecting man by the shoulder and twisted him around before landing a punch square in his face. The man let out a yelp and dropped the items in his hand. The first partner turned around just in time to earn a swift kick in the gut from Jack. Marcy was told by Jack to stay put until the other man walked back in and then ambush him, otherwise she'd lose her element of surprise. They wanted the robbers to think they outnumbered the teens. She peered around the corner and saw the third guy running up the steps to the deck and through the doors into the house. He grabbed Jack and pulled him off his partner letting him punch him swift in the gut to which he let out a grunt.

"Don't touch him!" Marcy screamed running forward and kicking the third guy in the hip. He looked at Marcy and smirked.

"Sweetheart don't start things you can't finish. Why don't you run along and play with your dolls?" He taunted.

"I'm not your 'sweetheart' and I don't play with dolls." She sneered throwing her body towards him and tackling his midsection into the glass coffee table that shattered beneath them. She winced as she jumped up and felt blood trickle down her lower thigh from where the glass cut. "I kick ass thank you." She smiled before throwing her arms up in a defensive stance.

Henry grunted as the guy threw a kick at his gut and sent him crashing into the wall. He sneered at the man and ran forward with all his weight and punched the man square in his mouth. He jumped back as he swiped a knife towards his mid section. He winced when he felt the blade graze his arm. When the man thrust his arm out again to slice Henry he caught the man's arm and grabbed the knife before tossing it behind his Dad's desk. The blond boy yanked the slightly bigger man forward with all his might and punched him right in the nose stunning him for a moment before backing up and kicking him in the chest. The man fell to the floor and grunted when Henry flipped him around and pulled is arms behind his back and kneeling on his posterior. He grabbed the rope and proceeded to tie the man up.

Jack hissed in pain as he felt the bat the man grab hit him square on his lower back. He silently berated himself for suggesting playing baseball today with Henry. He turned around and ducked when the man swung again. The brunette moved to the left and ran forward with his arm out pushed the man back into the wall. Jack reached forward grabbed the man head and with some force bashed the back of his head into the wall knocking him out. He crumpled to the floor then Jack tied him up in the same manner Henry had.

Marcy silently thanked herself for at least putting shorts on under her skirt other wise all this kicking would not be good. Strangely the man she was up against was stronger than she looked at giving her more of a hard time. She ducked again as he threw another punch at her face. She let out a frustrated growl like sound before she kicked the back of his knees and pushing him into the counter that acted as a doorway between the kitchen and the living room. She cringed when she heard a loud bang as her mom's favorite vase crashed the floor and shattered.

Out side the team pulled into the driveway. After such a long tough case they decided to come to JJ and Will's house since Hotch and Emily had to pick up Jack anyways. They were all talking and laughing until Penelope saw her front door wide open.

"Jayje why is your front door open?" Penelope asked as everyone looked up and froze. Before she could answer Will pulled up and got out his car.

"Will where are the kids?" She asked as she looked over at her husband.

"Cher I just got home like you did." He answered cautiously as he walked to the house with the rest of the team. They all pulled out their guns when they heard a scream from inside. Although it didn't sound like a crazy, blood curdling scream it was a scream nonetheless and it was definitely from Marcy.

"Penelope stay behind me." Derek urged as they all rushed through the front door. JJ and Hotch had their hearts in their throat as they wondered what they would find. When they all ran into the living room they lowered their guns at the sight.

Marcy had managed to knock out the smaller man after a swift roundhouse kick to his head. She screamed when she realized how much damage they'd done to the house and how much trouble they'd all be in. Jack and Henry winced from their positions in the house. After tying him up she looked up and flashed the adults her breathtaking smile while pinning the groaning man down with the heel of her shoe.

"Are you guys okay?" JJ and Emily asked bewildered their children were currently on the floor next to robbers who looked like they had each taken a beating from someone on the team rather than their own children.

"We're fine Emily." Jack smiled.

"What happened." JJ asked concerned.

"They broke in and we broke them." Marcy shrugged.

"Alright that's my girl!" Morgan beamed at his niece as he walked forward and fist-bumped her.

"Good job princess." Will smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"My crime fighting boys." Garcia bubbled at Henry and Jack.

"Alright lets take them to the station." Will and Rossi laughed as Reid was thinking of a statistic for this type of scenario, he groaned when he couldn't come up with one.

"We got it." The three of them smiled at their family pulling the men up to their feet. "You have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be held in the contempt of court, you have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand the rights as we have read them to you?" The three of them glared walking toward the front door as Will called the station and Rossi and Reid behind him stating no one would ever believe this.

"They picked the wrong family." Emily laughed shaking her head as Hotch smirked and kissed her forehead.

"Marcy don't forget you still have explaining to do about your date." Everyone paused as Marcy and JJ stiffened.

"What date?" Will asked looking at JJ.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


End file.
